Things have Changed
by Opressor
Summary: Annabeth was not who everyone believed to be. Percy found out the hard way that she was a traitor. He s now a powerful being and he must now help the gods in an important matter, but he has got someone important with him. Something has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was looking at Kroonos right now. He was trying to destroy Olympus but I couldn't let him. I sneaked up behind him. I turned and saw that he was talking with Annabeth. I gasped. She actually sided with him. I couldn't believe her. I moved behind Kroonos and said,'Well, seems that you actually managed to get here'. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. I smirked. I couldn't be asked with him, but what hear me the most was Annabeth. I actually had a crush on her and my heart felt broken. I looked at her with anger. How could I have trusted her?. I got Riptide out. I looked at Kroonos in the eyes. He was in the body of Luke so it felt slightly weird. I got into a stance. I was about to charge, when suddenly Annabeth stood in the middle. I looked at her with anger. She betrayed Olympus so I was going to make her pay. She slashed at me and I quickly deflected it. Just as she was about to slash at me again, I quickly ran my sword through her. I was not going to make the mistake of letting her live after what she did. She looked at me, her eyes were paling. The grey in her eyes was disappearing. I then looked at Kroonos. I looked at him with absolute hate. I had lost so many people and I wasn't going to lose someone I care about anymore. I saw as he held his hand out. A scythe appeared. I looked at it closely. It was the scythe that if anyone but Kroonos touched would turn to dust. I made a mental note to not grab it from him. He got into a stance. I was looking at him. He charged. I deflected his hits. He slashed at me and I deflected it. He then slashed at my waist and I jumped up. As I landed he swept me. He slashed me, but due to the dip in the Styx, it didn't do anything. I sighed. That was a close escape. He then saw that there was no point in doing this. He was about to slash at me, when suddenly he stopped. I looked at him. He said in a rasping voice,'Percy, I am sorry for what I did, you must be the one to kill me', he took of his armplate and his armpit. I looked at him, he nodded. I got myself ready. I dug the sword through.

His eyes became normal. They were no longer gold. I looked at him. His body became limp. I dropped to the ground. The battle was much more harder than I thought it would be. There was 12 flashes and there stood the Olympians. Athena saw her daughter and her jaw dropped. She looked at me with hatred. She was about to throw the spear at me when Zeus slammed his master bolt at the ground. I was shocked. Athena said,'He is a traitor, he murdered her because he didn't want her to succeed'. I was shocked. I said,'No'. Apollo said,'What happened?'. I said what had actually happened. Athena said when I finished,'He is lying'. She got her spear ready when Apollo said,'He tells the truth'. She calmed down. The gods had shocked faces. Poseidon came forward and said,'We will reward you'. I then saw as the gods sat on their thrones. Zeus said,'Perseus Jackson, step forward'. I did.

Poseidon said,'My son has proved to be a great hero, does anyone her object that'. No one answered. Zeus then said,'We have decided to make you a god,and along with that you will get 3 wishes'. I nodded. Poseidon then said,'Do you accept?. I said,'Yes'. Zeus and the council bought out their hands and a gold light surrounded me. When the light disappeared, I felt much more powerful. There were 3 flashes and there stood the 3 ladies that I saw when I first met Grover. It was the Fates.

They said,'We are the Fates'. Everyone nodded. 'Perseus Jackson, we have seen you from our home and we believe that you are worthy of the power we will bestow upon you'. I nodded and they continued. They said,'We will make you the God of Time, earth, Monsters, Destruction, Justice, Ice and Liquids'. I was shocked. They then continued and said,'Perseus, you contain great power, to strong to be a minor god, so we have decided to make you an Olympian'. And with that they flashed out. I was not sure what to say. Then father said,'Percy, imagine a throne, and it will appear'. I did and I opened my eyes. I saw a golden throne with coral green and ocean blue. I saw that it was next to dads and Aphrodites. I saw as Zeus nodded. I imagined myself to be the height of a god. I saw that I was now as tall as Zeus. I sat down on my throne and I felt power course through me. Zeus then said,'What are your 3 wishes?'. I thought about it and said,'I will tell you if you all promis on the river Styx to keep these wishes'. They nodded and swore on the Styx. I said,'I would like you to free all the free Titans, that includes Calypso, for the second wish, I want all of the gods, even the minor ones to claim their child by the age of 13 and or the last wish, I want you to make cabins for the minor gods so that their children have somewhere to stay'. I looked at the gods. They were about to shout when I said,'I hold you to your oath'. They calmed down and Zeus said,'Fine, we will do this'. I searched my pocket and felt my pen. As soon as I touched it, I felt pain in my hand. I screamed, I couldn't handle it, and my vision disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

_Dream_

_I was in a room and it was very dark. I looked around and saw that three women were knitting. Of course I knew them, they were the fates. They turned around and looked at me. I could see they were thinking about something. They stood up and came forward. They said in unison,'Perseus Jackson, you are here because we must tell you knew which may cause chaos on Olympus, you have 3 more domains, they are Darkness, Shadows and Night'. I thought for a second and then said,'So why would it cause a problem?'. _

_They looked at me in the eye and said,'Because, eventually, your power will rival the entire council together, and this will cause disruption among the council as Zeus will want you executed'. I nodded. I understood this. I knew that Zeus was a power hungry god and he would kill me if he found out that I was going to be more powerful than him eventually. They then said,'Perseus, you must tell someone you trust, and with that they will become your mate, they will be loyal to you, and only you'. I nodded. I had to do this. They then said,'Perseus, you will have a difficult task ahead, and you must be ready for the troubles you will face'. I nodded. They waved their hand and I felt my body disappearing into shadows. I then saw that my body was becoming more defined and muscular. _

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around, I was once again in some strange room. I turned around. I saw that it was much like a doctors room. I saw as the door opened. Aphrodite came in. I was shocked. I didn't expect this. She sat down next to me and said,'How do you feel?'. I looked at her and said,'I feel much better, why did I feel that pain when I touched the pen?'. She looked at me and said,'I believe that the domain of time thought that your weapon needed an improvement, usually, it does not give this much pain, but for some reason because of your powers, it meant that it released much more pain'. Then she said,'I know that you had a crush on her'. I was shocked. How did she know. 'I am the goddess of feeling, I could tell that your heart was broken when you found out that she was a traitor'. She then said,'Your father has asked me to help you get over her and to try and get you to feel love for someone else now, but before that, the gods want to see you and Hephaestus wants to show you your upgrade'. I nodded and as soon as I got up, she opened the door. I followed her and I found myself in an arena. I found Hephaestus there with my father. He said,'Son, you are to train, and we have your new weapon here'. He stepped aside and Hephaestus stepped forward. He had Riptide in his hand, but it was much bigger. He then said,'I made your sword bigger, and I have added 2 new functions'.

He gave me the sword and said,'Seeing as you are the god of time, we melted the scythe of Kroonos very carefully and merged it with Riptide, we added some Atlantean silver and some Huntress metal'. He then said,'I imagine your sword becoming a trident'. I looked at him and he nodded. I closed my eyes. I opened them and saw that the sword was now a trident. My father said,'When it is a trident, it is called Cyclone'. I nodded and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. Then he said,'Now think of it as a scythe'. I did. I saw as it changed shape. It looked exactly like Kronos's one. Hephaestus then said,'You can name this form as we wanted to give you the honours'. I nodded. I thought of a good name and came up with Desolation. I told him,'I think Desolation would be a good name'.

He said,'Are you sure?'. I nodded. He quickly carved it in Greek. He handed it back to me. I took it and admired his accuracy. He was indeed the greatest blacksmith. I nodded. Father came forward and said,'You will first need to get the hang of flashing in and out of places'. He moved aside and nodded for me to follow. I followed him. He said,'When you want to flash, you need to first decide where you want to go'. I nodded. Then he said,'Then you must create a picture in your mind on where you want to go'. I did. He then said,'You will feel a tug in your gut and you must let it consume you, we Olympians call it the Thrill'. I nodded. I first decided I wanted to be 10 feet away. Then I imagined it and then I felt a tug like father said, and I let it get stronger and then I felt coldness surround me. I opened my eyes and saw that I did it. I was really happy,and I could see my father was as well. I looked at his eyes and I could see pride in them. He looked at me and a wide grin appeared on his face. He came forward and said,'Percy, you did very well, not most new gods get it on their first time'. I was very proud of myself for achieving this in such a short time. I looked at him and he hugged me. Something about this just felt right. I then saw as Aphrodite came forward and said,'I must say I am impressed'. She then came forward and hugged me. For a few moments, I felt something weird in my heart, it was a feeling I could not figure out. I also felt very safe in her arms.

She released me and said,'Well, finish it off'. With that she disappeared. I then saw as father came forward and said,'We have some training to do'. I nodded and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Percy's POV

It had been 2 months and my fighting had improved a lot. I was now even as good, if not better than my father. Even he said that. We would practise with my weapon of power most of the time. I was best with my trident, but I was very good with my scythe as well as my sword. My father was not sure how I became so good in 2 months. He said that I was an example for the minor gods to follow. He said that I should try fight Ares, seeing as he thought I was good enough to almost if not mots of the time beat him. He said that I may even be able to defeat Zeus if I keep up my skill and ability. He said that I was going to be a great god, and even though I may not be his heir, he was very proud of me, even more so than Triton. I was not sure of what was left to do. I was to go with Aphrodite to become like I was before. But the problem was that I had lost many people who were dear to me that I did not know how to get over it. I saw as my father came forward and said,'It is time'. I nodded. There was a pink flash and Aphrodite was there. She came over and said,'Is he ready?'. I nodded. Then she moved towards me and said,'We are going to travel to one of my temples'. I nodded. She placed her hand on my shoulders. Then she said,'Be ready'. I nodded. We appeared in a temple. I have to admit, although I didn't necessarily like Aphrodite, her temple was amazing. I noticed she still had her hand on my shoulder. I felt a feeling stir in my heart. Still I was unsure what it was. I didn't know wether to tell her and see if she knew what it was. She turned around and stared at my eye and said,'First, we need to find out what the problem is'. I nodded. She made 2 chairs appear. She motioned for him to sit down and he did. Then she sat down. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. I then saw as she said,'What was the feeling you have about those who died in the war?'.

I looked at her and said,'I feel like it is my fault that they died, I feel that if I did something else, then maybe they would have survived'. She nodded. She then said in a soft voice,'Percy, it is okay to feel this grief, but you need to know that it was not your fault, they won't blame you for their death, they fought alongside you because they admire you, they knew that they were probably going to die'. I nodded feeling a bit better. She then said,'Percy, if they fought alongside you, then they were proud to die with the others'. I felt slightly better. She came forward and hugged me. I felt a weird sensation throughout my body. I wasn't sure what it was. She seperated and said,'That is it for the day'. And with that, she left towards a door. I followed her and found myself in a large room. I saw that there were 2 beds. I saw as Aphrodite made her nightgown appear. I did the same and went to a bed, while she did the same in the other. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

1 month later

I spent most of my days like my first day. Eventually, I opened up more to her. And we had become much closer. As the month had progressed, I felt like the feeling I had near Aphrodite became clear. I realised that for some reason I loved her. I was unsure if I wanted to tell her, but I decided today to tell her. I woke up like usual. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom. It was surprisingly very modern. I quickly brushed my teeth. I got out and then flashed on some clothes. I was wearing some navy blue jeans with faded blue trainers. I had a green polo shirt on and wore a black leather jacket on top. I turned around and saw that Aphrodite woke up. I saw that she got ready and flashed on her usual clothes. She looked at me and I could see something in her eyes that I hadn't before. She got up and nodded to me. I asked her,'Cna we go for a walk?'. She nodded. We both left at the same time and I flashed us to a plain and it was near the sea. I looked at her eyes and said,'I need to tell you something'. She nodded. I sighed and said,'For the past month, I have had this weird feeling about you, but now, I know what it is, what I am trying to say is that I love you'. She looked socked. I close my eyes in belief that she was going to slap me. Instead, what I got surprised me. I felt a warm pair of lips on mine. I felt a pair of soft hands around my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist in a second and pulled her closer to me. We began to kiss with more passion. I felt something in my heart. I knew she was the one. We seperated after what must have been 10 minutes. We were both breathless. She looked at me and said,'That was the best kiss ever'. I nodded because I had no words on how to describe it. I looked at her face closely. Her face was beautiful in the sun's light.

I said,'You look beautiful under the sun'. She looked at ema dn leaned forward and kissed me again. In less than a minute, it became a hot make out session. After what must have been an hour, we seperated. We saw as lightning flashed in the sky. This signaled that a meeting was ti happen. I looked at her and we both flashed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

Me and Aphrodite flashed to Olympus holding hands. As soon as the Olympians saw, they had a questioning look on their faces. Athena was the first to said,'A new prophecy has been announced'. She looked at Zeus who said,'It goes like this: 5 half-bloods and 2 noble gods, must unite 2 sides to face a threat against all odds, Love and Tide must bear the Doors of Death, Or suffer the pain of the Earth, To storm or fire the world must fall, or everyone shall se Olympus fall'. It as obvious who was needed for the quest. Poseidon said to me,'So, it seems that we will need you and Aphrodite'. I referred to me and Aphrodite. Before I could ask something Athena butted in and said,'Percy, we need to tell you some important information'.

She looked at Apollo who said,'We gods have had 2 sets of children, you know the Greeks but we had another set of children who are the Romans'. I was shocked.I was not sure what this meant. then saw as the gods changed. I felt a headache when suddenly, my body began to change. I felt my body become more muscular and taller. I felt more stiff and didn't like trouble makers. I felt more militaristic. My hair was shorter and it was in a military style cut. I looked at everybody and could tell they were more like me except Venus and Apollo. I felt different. I looked at the gods when Jupiter said,'Perseus, we need you to introduce yourself to the residents of Camp Jupiter'. I thought about it for a second and said,'Can Venus come with me?'. Jupiter thought for a second and nodded. I smiled and so did Venus. Jupiter continued and said,'You will go tomorrow'. I nodded and Jupiter said,'Council over'. As soon as he said that, he flashed out in lightning. Then one by one, so did everyone but Venus and my father. He came up to me and said,'We have all finished building your palace, it will be next to Venus's'. I smiled and nodded. Father flashed out and I looked over at Venus who said,'We should go'. I nodded and we held hands and flashed to my palace.

I looked at it and I was very impressed. It was blue with some green. I made my way to the door and said,'Venus, do you want to sleep with me?'. She nodded straight away. I smiled and we headed inside. I found that the inside had carvings of the quests that I had been in so far. It also had a massive living room with an incredibly large TV. I changed my form and became Greek once again. Venus did the same. She sat down on my lap and her face was so close to mine. I leaned in and she kissed me. We did this for a long we seperated, it was almost 12 in the night. We decided to end it for today. I slowly walked around and found the chambers. I found a large room and went inside. Aphrodite followed me and we flashe our clothes on. We lay down on the bed and we snuggled against each other and before I knew it, darkness surrounded my vision and I fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke up and found Aphrodite on me. I smiled and saw how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. I couldn't help but wrap my hands around her. She stirred when I did this but woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me, her eyes softened. She moved herself closer to me and then when her face was above mine, she kissed me. I kissed her back. We did this for a few minutes before we seperated. We got up and I remembered what I was supposed to do today. I then remembered what the fates had said. I looked at Aphrodite and said,'I have something important to tell you'. She looked at me and I said,'When I got my domains, I had a dream the next day and the Fates talked to me'. She looked at me with interest and I said,'I have more domains, they are Night, Darkness and Shadows'. She was shocked but then she smiled. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me. I returned the kiss. When we seperated, she said,'That is amazing'. I smiled and said,'We have to go to Camp Jupiter'. She nodded. We got up and we got ready. I changed to my Roman form. We flashed ourselves to the entrance to Camp Jupiter.

We made out way forward. We were quickly greeted by 2 people. A girl with a sword and one with a bow with an arrow loaded. I said with the most commanding voice I could muster,'**Move demigods or feel my wrath'. **They didn't move, infact, the boy with the arrow shot it. I smiled and slowed down time. As it got close to me, a hand rose from the darkness came and grabbed it. The boy looked shocked. I smiled. I grabbed the arrow and threw it back at the boy. dodged out of the way. The girl with the sword moved forward. I made my weapon of power appear. I changed it to its scythe. The demigod looked at the scythe with confusion. Venus came in front of me and said,'Hazel Levesque, let me and Perseus into camp'. The demigod now identified as Hazel, looked at Venus. Realization crept into her face and she bowed and said,'Of course Lady Venus'. She got up and moved out of the way. Me and Venus linked hands and went through the tunnel that led to the camp. Sunlight was revealed as we walked forward. We were finally greeted by a fantastic sight as we saw the camp come into view.


End file.
